Sunset
by Shibby1
Summary: A short, sweet fic about someone watching Kamui...who's watching? Read and find out? ^_~ Shounen ai


CLAMP doesn't belong to me...if it did it would have more shounen ai and I wouldn't have killed off..._ n/m, I would hate to spoil those who haven't read to the lastest issue of X ._.  
  
I owe the inspiration of this fic to my wonderful koishii. I love you, you know ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Sunset  
  
  
I smile to myself as he runs barefoot along the beach, his arms wide open; his loose, white cotton dress-shirt unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. He laughs as the water hits his ankles, a delighted sound I'm not sure I've ever heard him make, then he pauses abruptly to roll the jeans he wears up to his knees. He smiles over his shoulder at me coyly and motions for me to follow him, and, since I've never refused him before, why start now? His arms are out again as he leaves a trail of tiny footprints in the shifting sand, the sheer joy and happiness on his face make him apear younger than his 17 years...his childhood was lost to blood and death, and considering he saved all of our asses, he deserves the chance to enjoy his youth now.  
  
I follow at a slightly slower pace, I love to watch him...he's painfully thin, but he's beautiful. The setting sun accents his features, his lithe form casting off an ethereal glow like a fallen angel, and I could loose myself easily making up new words to describe him. His smile seems to bring it all out. That dazzling smile I never got to see until here. I almost wonder if he's ever used it in his life before now.  
  
The light summer breeze carrying the scent of the ocean tosses his hair slightly, musing it more than it already is, and he slows to a stop to turn his face into it. I slow to a quiet walk, not wishing to disturb his moment, and I wish I had a camera...if I could put to words the blissful peace on his expression, I would, but it's nothing like I've ever seen before. Soft wisps of hair fall across his forehead only to be carried away by the wind once more, his eyes closed and features relaxed into a breathtaking smile, his face bathed in warm sunlight as its last dying rays reflect off the vast ocean infront of him.   
  
It's rather symbolic...the ocean is like the endless possibilities for him now...he has no more to worry over, no more to fear...he's lost so much, and I would have thought him to be broken, but his happiness at the moment increases my admiration a hundred fold. His strength will see him through, and he will survive. And if I'm lucky, he will take me with him.   
  
I smile softly as well, the Promised Day took its toll on me as much as anyone else, but I am here to smile for him, to assure him things will work out in the end. It's always been my role, and I will never abandon it. Not if it leads to moments like these. Moments where all the beauty in the world couldn't compare to this gorgeous boy...  
  
I slip my arms around his thin waist to pull him back against my chest from behind. He leans easily against me to glance up at me with another beautiful smile, and I can't help but melt, then return it with one of my own. His hands settle over mine, and he sighs gently, watching the sun set. I feel more privelleged now to share this with him than I ever have in my entire life.  
  
I kiss his temple and shift my hands lightly to twine my fingers with his own, giving his hands a light squeeze, which is returned. I smile again as warmth floods through my entire body. To be needed by him...to be held in such favour with him is almost too much, and I cannot remember any time when I've been more happy. His head falls back gently to rest agaist the front of my shoulder and he smiles again while watching the last few rays of gold dissapear under the horizon.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Keiichi..."  
  
I smile again, hugging him affectionately while wrapping my arms a little more around him leaving my hands clasped with his own, crossing his own arms gently in the process.  
  
"Ai shiteru mo, Kamui..."  
  
----  
A bit strange ending...but it just kinna turned out that way. R/R? Please? Flames'll make me cry like a bitch, and believe me, it's not pretty ._. 


End file.
